G vs E Reloaded: Shock & Awe
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: The gang heads to Dakota to recruit Static, and soon find themselves having to stop an evil plot to mutate the entire city.
1. A massive split

G.O.O.D vs. E.V.I.L #

"Shock & Awe"

_Dakota harbor, 11:45 p.m. _

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Bocoe whined.

The members of E.V.I.L were using a sub Dr. Eggman had built to scour the waters of the city. A large vacuum-like hose emitted from the bottom, and the two robots were manning the hose controls, and also using the sonar to scan for anything odd.

"Until we find what we're looking for" Dr. Eggman replied.

"And what exactly are we looking for?"

Eggman appeared embarrassed by the question "you'll know when you find it!" he replied.

"I don't see why we can't give this a rest" Dr. Drakken chimed in "it's clearly not down there."

"If Vilgax says it's there, then it's there" Eggman replied "and we have to find it. It's essential to his new plan, whatever that is."

"Whoa, hang on, we've got something!" Bocoe shouted, as the vacuum hose began to shake.

Something flowed through the vacuum and ended up in the transparent containment dome attached to the hose. It was a large humanoid creature, completely shadowlike in appearance, with tiny flames emerging from it.

"What is that thing?" Decoe questioned.

"What we're looking for" replied an authoritative voice.

"Nice of you to finally show up Dun" Eggman said with contempt "you couldn't have helped us earlier?"

"Frankly, I don't understand why Vilgax has saddled me with you two lousy excuses for geniuses" Darius replied "but since he has, I'm trying to make do. Now let's get that thing back to our temporary base."

"'Let's get that thing back to our temporary base'" Drakken said mockingly "who put him in charge?"

"Nobody" Eggman replied "but for now, that's irrelevant."

-----

Several minutes later, back at their secret base, the containment unit had been hooked up to a large, computer-like machine.

The creature inside banged against its' prison, but could not penetrate it.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of there soon enough" Darius said "and then you'll be thanking us."

He turned to Eggman "activate the DNA reconfigurer" he ordered.

The doctor, who was standing next to a nearby console, pulled a lever and a laser-like device, mounted on an arm, moved over towards the dome.

A small hole opened in the dome, allowing the device to come inside.

Eggman then pushed a button on his console and the laser activated, zapping the creature. It began to break apart, like an amoeba. After a few moments, the creature was gone and in its' place were two figures.

One was a teenage boy with yellow & red spiky hair, a red T-shirt, brown pants and green sneakers.

The other was a humanoid figure that resembled a living shadow wearing only a grey vest.

"What happened?" the kid asked, looking at his hands in astonishment.

"What are you, blind? We're not stuck together anymore" the other one replied "and not a moment too soon. I didn't enjoy sharing a body with you."

"Hey it was no picnic for me either pal" the guy replied.

"Looks as though the device was a complete success" Darius said "Vilgax will be most pleased."

"Hey fatty" the shadow guy said "thanks for splitting us, but I'm sure you didn't do it out of the goodness in your heart."

"Yeah, what gives?" the teen asked.

"We are in need of your assistance" Darius explained "we have a proposition for you that I think you'll enjoy."

_-----_

_Dakota streets, 8:00 a.m. _

Meanwhile, a collection of members of G.O.O.D just happened to be in town for a different purpose.

"So do any of you know where this Static guy is supposed to live?" Ron asked.

"Um, he's a superhero" Ben replied "it's not like we can just look up his number in the phone book or something."

"Well if he's as good as I've heard, he'll be a fine addition to our team" Kim added "provided we can find him first."

"Could we put off finding him for a while?" Jenny asked "I really want to shop!"

The robot girl was wearing a newly designed human skin, one that would hopefully not take control of her again. Deciding to be more modern, the new skin had green hair, as well as ripped , punk-style clothes.

"Please, oh please can we shop?" Jenny pleaded "I've never been to another city in my skin before and I really want to have as many human experiences as possible."

"I don't think that's a good idea" Kim said, but Jenny began to pout.

"Hey, where did you learn the puppy dog pout?" Kim asked.

"I saw you do it once" Jenny replied.

"Well, in that case, I guess we can shop, but only for a little while."

"Yeah!" Jenny exclaimed and skipped off, with the others in close pursuit.

"Hey, where's your cousin?" Ron asked Ben "aren't you supposed to bring her along when you go on a mission."

"She's not my babysitter" Ben said, "I can handle myself. Besides, she won't care."

-----

Back at G.O.O.D HQ:

"Bennnnnnnnnnnnn!" Gwen shouted "I'm going to kill that little booger when I find him!"

------------------------

Sounds like somebody's in trouble. Next time, Ben & Ron meet some new friends at a comic store and our heroes attempt to stop a chemical factory robbery.


	2. Heroes meet Heroes

Back in Dakota, Jenny made her way to the local clothing store and quickly began browsing all the dresses.

"Look at these, aren't they great?" she asked Kim "I wonder if my mom will let me have them?"

"They're not bad" Kim replied "but maybe we can find something a bit more stylish."

While the two girls browsed dresses, the boys waited with bored expressions.

"You want to see more of the city?" Ron asked.

"More than anything" Ben replied, "anything's better than watching those two shop for clothes."

After leaving, Ben spied a comic book store and they decided to stop in.

"Oh man, they have the Sumo Slammer limited edition volume #1!" he exclaimed "I've been looking for this everywhere!"

"You're into that Sumo Slammer thing huh?" somebody asked.

Ben turned and saw an African-American teenager standing nearby. "Yeah, it's my favorite."

"Never really cared for sumos myself" the boy said "now this guy is a hero."

He held out a copy of a comic with an African man on the front; the title read 'Soul Power.'

"Never heard of him" Ben said "and anyway, that comic looks years old."

"Maybe, but Soul Power is a great hero" the kid said "trust me."

"Yeah, but can he sit on people?" Ben asked.

The African kid giggled "you've got me there" he replied, extending his hand "I'm Virgil Hawkins."

"Ben Tennyson."

"You're pretty young to be shopping for comics by yourself" Virgil said.

"I'm very mature for my age" Ben said, "besides, I've got some chaperones."

He gestured over to where Ron was reading over the shoulder of a blonde teen with glasses.

"Can I help you?" the blonde asked.

"Sorry, but I noticed you're reading the latest issue of 'Giganto Man.' He's like, my favorite hero ever!"

"Mine too" the blonde kid replied.

"Really?" Ron asked excitedly "did you like issue 5, where he had to stop the ray that shut off all of Earth's gravity?"

"That wasn't too bad, but issue 7 is much better" the other kid replied.

"The one with Captain Villainy?"

"Is there any other?"

"I guess it's true what they say, comic fans do find each other" Virgil commented, as he watched the proceedings.

"Who says that?" Ben asked.

Before Virgil could respond, Kim rushed into the shop. "Sorry to disturb you boys, but we need to leave, now" she said, grabbing Ron and Ben by the arms.

"Aww come on KP, I didn't get to buy any comics!" Ron whined as he was dragged out the door.

"Sorry to tear you two away from your precious comics, but we have a situation" Kim said once they were outside "Jenny picked up a report of a robbery at the local chemical plant."

"Sounds like it's hero time" Ben said, "man, I am so glad Gwen isn't here."

-----

Meanwhile, back at HQ, Gwen was preparing herself for action.

First she pulled on a pair of tights, then slipped on a shirt.

She then pulled on a pair of gloves, and knotted a sash around her waist.

Then she pulled down her mask, and was ready to go as Lucky Girl yet again.

"Neat costume, but Halloween's over" Michaelangelo commented as he entered the room.

"It's not a costume, it's my Lucky Girl outfit" Gwen explained.

"Lucky Girl?"

"My superhero alter-ego."

"Oh, like Turtle Titan" Mikey said.

"I don't know who that is."

"He's **my** alter-ego" Mikey said "but my brothers don't really care for him."

"I know what that's like" Gwen said "sometimes I think Ben feels like I'm just his sidekick, but I'm just as good as he is, even if I don't have a weird alien watch!"

"And Turtle Titan is a good idea, no matter what Raph says" Mikey added.

"Hmmm, are you thinking what I'm thinking" Gwen asked.

"I think so, but how are we going to get Raph to eat a banjo?" Mikey asked.

"Actually, I had something else in mind" Gwen said, whispering into what served as the turtle's ear.

"Oh, that's a much better idea" Mikey said "although not as funny."

"Then let's get to work" Gwen replied.

-----

Meanwhile, back in Dakota, Eggman & Drakken were escaping with the stolen chemicals.

"How fortunate for us, not a hero in sight" Eggman said, "we may pull this crime off without a hitch."

"This hovercraft of yours is really quite exquisite" Drakken replied, "where did you get it?"

"I built it" Eggman replied "I could build you one if you like."

"I am in need of a new getaway vehicle" Drakken explained "my old one has a lot of wear and tear."

"So will you, when we get finished with you" Kim said.

The two doctors watched as the athletic teen swung from her hairdryer onto the Eggmobile. "End of the line fellas" she said "time for you two to get off."

"You're the only one who'll be 'getting off'" Eggman replied, tipping the craft so Kim fell off.

Fortunately, she was caught by Jenny, who had shed her human disguise.

"I'll handle those two" Ben said, and transformed into Benwolf, using his powerful roar to ground the Eggmobile.

"Start, you accursed vehicle, start!" Eggman yelled as he tried to get his machine running again.

"It's over" Kim said "now how about telling us what you're doing here?"

"That's a secret Possible" Drakken "a hot one, so to speak."

Before Kim could figure out what he meant, a fireball landed mere feet from her. She jumped aside and saw a spiky haired kid standing only a few feet away.

"Take care of these heroes" Drakken ordered Hotstreak.

"With pleasure" the firey fiend replied and launched fireballs at Kim & Ron. Drakken & Eggman meanwhile, got the Eggmobile up and running and took to the skies again.

"Farewell losers!" Drakken shouted, when suddenly, he felt something stop the vehicle in its' tracks.

"What now?"

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that you shouldn't steal?" a young voice asked.

Drakken & Eggman noticed an African kid flying above them, some kind of blast from his hand keeping the Eggmobile frozen in place.

"Especially not dangerous chemicals" added a white & green clad kid nearby.

"Gah! Why must I always be plagued by accursed teenagers?" Drakken asked angrily.

"Hey Static, isn't that…"

"Hotstreak? Yeah, but I thought we hosed off that hothead for good" Static replied.

"I guess not" Gear added "and he's going after those other guys."

"Help them, I'm going to make sure the gruesome twosome here don't try to escape"

Static said.

"On it" Gear replied.

On the ground, Hotstreak kept trying to barbecue Kim & Ron, when Jenny flew down in front of him.

"A robot? You've got to be kidding me" he said mockingly "how the heck are you going to stop me?"

"I've been equipped with a variety of devices" Jenny said "including ones to handle fires."

With that, she turned her hand into a hose and blasted the young hothead. Seeing his opening, Benwolf let loose a sonic roar, which knocked Hotstreak for a loop.

"You jerks, I'll…!" Hotstreak yelled, but before he could do anything, a tiny grenade was tossed at his feet. It exploded, trapping him in some steel cables.

"I knew it was a good idea to keep those around" Gear commented as he flew down towards the others "nice job out there."

"Thanks" Kim replied "and you are?"

"Name's Gear, I'm the partner of Static" he explained "we protect the city. I don't recall seeing you around here before."

"Actually, it's funny you should mention Static, because…" Kim began.

"Whoa, who invented her?" Gear interrupted, looking over Jenny; he held one of her arms and examined it "excellent craftsmanship."

"Hey pal, hands off!" Jenny said angrily, pulling her arm from his grip.

"And a fully responsive personality" Gear marveled "even I couldn't create a robot like this. And I am a genius."

Just then, Gear's backpack detached from him and began crawling up Jenny's leg.

"Ahh, get it off me!" she screamed.

"Relax, that's just Backpack" Gear explained "I think he likes you."

"Swell" Jenny replied, none too thrilled.

-----

Back with Static, he was still preventing Drakken & Eggman from escaping.

"If you two don't have a permit for this stuff, then you're not going anywhere" he said.

"Permit this!" Drakken said, shooting out a vine from his back; it grabbed Static's leg, and tripped him, causing his electromagnetic field to be deactivated.

"Gun it!" Drakken ordered and the Eggmobile zoomed forward.

"Oh no, you two aren't getting away that easily" Static replied, and tried to zap them, but Drakken used another vine to grab his hands, forcing them down on his Static Saucer. Static's magnetic powers caused him to pull the Saucer out from under him, and he plummeted to Earth, with Drakken releasing his hold moments after.

"Have a nice fall" he yelled as the Eggmobile escaped into the distance.

"Got ya!" Gear said, catching his partner; Static then recharged the saucer with his energy.

"Come on, we need to get after them" he said.

"Easy Static, we'll get them" Gear replied "but first I want you to meet somebody. This is Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Jenny, and, well I didn't get the name of the wolf."

"Benwolf" he replied "but I'm not a wolf all the time. It's a long story."

"Nice to meet all of you" Static said "so what brings you to Dakota, and do you happen to know those two?"

"We'll explain everything" Kim said "I don't suppose you have a place where we can talk in private?"

"No problem" Static replied "but first, we need to get hothead over there in custody" he added, pointing to the still restrained Hotstreak.

-------------------------------

In the next chapter, Static and the heroes get to know each other better, while Drakken & Eggman attempt to create "Bang Baby gas." Will they succeed in their evil plans? You'll just have to read on to find out.


	3. The Big Bang Redux

Back at their plant HQ, Drakken & Eggman were unloading the chemicals they had stolen.

"Looks like you got all the stuff" Ebon said "but where's Hotstreak?"

"A bunch of costumed teens showed up and nailed him" Drakken explained.

"Even worse, some of our enemies are here as well" Eggman added.

"Then we'll just have to hope we finish things on schedule, won't we?" Darius replied.

He took a device that resembled a small computer and set it down on a nearby crate. Then he pushed a button and from it emerged a hologram of Vilgax's head.

"Is everything ready?" Vilgax asked.

"Almost sir" Darius explained "we have all the ingredients we need, it's just a matter of putting them together."

"Good" Vilgax replied "once you do, I shall have an entire city of superhuman operatives at my disposal. No one, not even the accursed Tennyson, will be able to prevent my conquest of the world!"

-----

After dropping Hotstreak off at the local jail, Static & Gear invited their new friends to their lair.

"You guys hang out in an old garage?" Ron asked.

"It's not the Batcave, but it does the job" Static said, "now how about telling me why you guys are in Dakota?"

So Kim explained about G.O.O.D and why they had come to seek him out.

"Sounds like a blast" Static said "almost as good as getting in the Justice League."

"You met the Justice League?" Ron asked, excitedly.

"Yup, saved 'em from Brainiac" Static added.

Just then, Benwolf reverted back to his normal form again.

"Hey, you're that kid from the comic shop" Static said, before realizing his mistake.

"So you're Virgil, right?" Ben asked.

"I guess you got me" Static said, "anyway, I figure since we're going to be working together, we might as well know each other's secrets."

"What I'd like to know is how Hotstreak is back" Gear said "last time we saw him he and Ebon had fused together and ended up at the bottom of the river."

"You don't think it had anything to do with those two guys who stole the chemicals, do you?" Static asked him.

"I'd say that's a pretty safe bet."

"Who were those two wackos anyway?" Static asked "I've seen my share of strange villains, but never anybody like them?"

"Members of a group called E.V.I.L" Kim explained "a band of villains gathered together by an alien named Vilgax to help him conquer the world."

"Sounds like something out of a comic book" Gear replied "except that it's really happening."

"Well what plan could this Vilgax guy have for Dakota?" Static wondered.

"I think we can find out" Gear said "let's pay Hotstreak a little visit in prison."

-----

The heroes soon arrived at the prison, where the villain was being kept in one of the cells specially designed to hold meta-humans.

"I never figured we'd have to use one of these again" the police chief explained to Static as he led the group towards the cell.

"You and me both" Static replied.

The group stopped in front of a cell with a transparent plexiglass opening. Hotstreak was inside, brooding, until he noticed the new arrivals.

"So it's not enough that you put me back in here, you have to come and gloat about it too?" he asked.

"I'm not here for that" Static said "I'm here for answers. Like how exactly you returned and what you're up too."

"And what makes you think I'll tell you?" Hotstreak asked.

"I don't know if you've gotten it through that tiny brain of yours, but your partners abandoned you" Static added "if they really though you were worth saving, they'd have done so earlier."

Gear nodded "they left you in here to rot, and you're still protecting them?"

"You losers have a point" Hotstreak replied "okay, I don't owe them anything. They used some weird machine to separate me and Ebon. Then they told us they were planning on recreating the Big Bang, only this time, on the whole city."

"So, they want to recreate the explosion that formed the universe?" a puzzled Ron asked.

"Much worse" Gear replied "the Big Bang is what we called the explosion that gave us our powers."

"Some barrels of this dangerous gas exploded and turned a lot of the population in superhumans, dubbed 'Bang Babies.'" Static explained.

"And if they were to do this with the entire city…" Kim began.

"It'd be chaos, pure and simple" Gear replied "I don't think even me and Static could stop 'em all."

"Okay Hotstreak, where are you buddies hanging out?" Static asked.

"I've decided I'm not going to tell you" the fiery fiend replied "when those guys succeed, they'll be a whole bunch of new Bang Babies that'll bust me out of this joint. And like your genius sidekick just said, there's no way you can stop them all."

"Well I would suggest getting comfortable, because you're not getting out of there for a while" Static replied "even without your help we'll find those guys and stop their plans."

After the heroes left the jail, Ron sidled over to Static.

"Um, how exactly are we going to find the villains?" he asked.

"Easy" Gear replied "there aren't many places in the city where they can mix those chemicals safely. I'll check them all and figure out which ones are no longer in service."

"Wow, this might be our easiest case yet" Ben replied "nothing can go wrong now."

-----

Meanwhile, back at their hideout, the villains had just completed their batch of Bang Baby gas.

"Are you guys sure this stuff will work?" Ebon asked.

"No, we've never had to make anything like this before" Drakken explained.

"I work primarily in robotics" Eggman added "not biological agents."

"But we did do our best" Drakken chimed in.

"Let's hope then, for your sakes, that this stuff does in fact work" Darius told them "but before we launch it, we'll need to test it first."

"Don't look at me!" Eggman said, "I'm not in the mood to become a mutant."

"I already have these plant powers" Drakken added.

"Then we'll need to find someone else to test it on" Darius replied.

"Leave that part to me" Ebon replied "I think I know just the guys for the job."

-------------------------------------

In the next chapter, Ebon recruits two of his old Meta-Breed comrades to test the new gas, as the heroes hurry to stop them.

-----


	4. The Big Battle to bust the Big Bang

Back at Static's garage, Gear was using his laptop to scan all chemical producing plants in the city.

"Here we go, the old Petrochem building. The place shut down a few years ago, but it still has the facilities necessary to manufacture chemicals."

"Then that's probably where they're holed up" Static replied, "let's go and take 'em down!"

"Hold on there" Gear said "we need to think this through. That plant guy gave you a run for your money last time we fought."

"I wasn't ready for him then" Static explained "I am now."

"All the same, if Drakken and the others have created some kind of powerful gas, we need to figure out a way to neutralize it in case they decide to use it" Kim replied.

"Leave that to me" Ben replied.

-----

Meanwhile, on the back alleys of the city, the former Bang Babies known as Shiv & Kangorr were conversing.

"Things haven't been the same around here since everybody lost their powers" Shiv whined "I wish I had mine back."

"Speak for yourself mon" Kangorr replied "I'm just glad I have boots that fit again. Still, I wouldn't mind having new powers of some kind."

"Then today's your lucky day" said a familiar voice.

"Ebon?" Shiv questioned, but didn't see anyone. Then, one of the shadows on the wall came to life.

"W-what are you doing here?" Shiv asked "I heard you got fused with Hotstreak and ended up in the river."

"I did, but I'm back now, and here to offer you two a deal I think you'll enjoy."

While the villains conversed, two teenage girls came out of the store adjacent to the alley.

One was a Caucasian with long brown hair, the other an African-American with short black hair.

"Lucky for us that store had everything we needed" said Frieda, the white one.

"Right" replied Daisy, the African one, "now we can go and…" she was interrupted when Frieda put her arm out to stop her.

"Hey, isn't that Ebon?" she asked, peering into the alley.

Daisy craned her head to see and noticed the shadowy figure conversing with two others.

"Yeah, but I heard he was gone" Daisy replied.

"Well he's back somehow" Frieda added "and we're going to get the scoop. Quick, hand me a camera."

"So, are two in, or not?" Ebon asked.

"I'm totally in, being normal is boring" Shiv replied.

"I'm in too mon, but I better not get huge feet again" Kangorr replied.

"The gas doesn't control what powers you get" Ebon told him, when he heard the sound of a camera click "wait a minute, someone's here!"

"Uh-oh, I think we'd better get out of here" Daisy suggested.

The two girls made a run for it, but not before being noticed by the villains.

"Over there!" Shiv yelled, as he and Kangorr gave chase.

Ebon simply created one of his portals and jumped into it. Meanwhile, the two girls ran across the street and ducked into another alley.

"I think we lost them" Frieda said, panting heavily.

"I hope this was worth it" Daisy added, also breathing heavily.

"It will be, when we post the news about the return of one of Dakota's most infamous criminals on the school website" Frieda explained.

"You know, I don't see that happening" Ebon's voice rang out from nearby.

The two girls searched around for it, but didn't see him. Then he emerged from the portal and grabbed both of them in his extendable arms.

"You two photogs should be more careful who you choose to photograph next time" he said "too bad there won't be a next time."

At about this time, Shiv & Kangorr finally arrived. "About time you two idiots showed up" Ebon said "I basically had to do the job for you."

"Sorry Ebon, they were too fast for us" Shiv explained.

"Well maybe you'll get lucky and get superspeed as your new power" Ebon replied angrily.

"Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it!" Frieda exclaimed.

"Yeah, Static will stop you!" Daisy added.

"I hope he tries, I've got a score to settle with that punk" Ebon replied "as for you two snoops, you're taking a little one-way trip. Ladies first" he said, as he created another portal and flung the screaming girls into it.

"Well, what are you two waiting for, Labor Day?" he growled at Shiv & Kangorr, who reluctantly entered the portal. Ebon followed suit and disappeared.

-----

"These are some weird guys you've associated yourself with Ebon" Shiv replied, several moments later "one looks like a big egg, and the other is blue."

"They're no weirder than some of the Bang Babies I knew" Ebon replied "besides, they're going to help me control this town."

"Provided, of course, that you use the new 'Bang Babies', as you call them, in service to Vilgax" Eggman added.

"No problem" Ebon said "now let's get this show on the road."

"I was just thinking, will the gas give me back my old powers, or will I get a new one?" Shiv asked.

"How the heck should I know?" Ebon replied "just test it!"

"Maybe we'd better try this on somebody else first" Kangorr suggested "just to make sure it's safe."

"And who would you suggest?" Eggman asked impatiently.

"How about the hostages?" Ebon suggested.

Over on a crate in the corner, the bound & gagged Daisy & Frieda were not happy to hear that and made moans of fright from their gags.

"The way I see it, if the gas kills them, it's not a problem, cause we were going to do that anyway" Ebon explained "but if it does work and mutates 'em, then we'll have two new Bang Babies to control."

"An interesting theory" Darius replied "expose the girls to the gas, but be careful about it."

Bocoe & Decoe then grabbed one of the containers of gas and slowly carried it over to the crate, while the girls struggled to escape.

"I don't know why we have to do all the work around here" Decoe whined "we're even getting bossed around by other people now."

"We really need a robot union" Bocoe added.

The robots then set down the container and prepared to take off the lid. Before they could, however, the doors to the warehouse flew open.

"Sorry to crash the party, but we got a report of some illegal substances being used" Static said.

"Static! What does it take to get rid of you?" Ebon yelled.

"I could ask you the same question" Static replied "cause I'm taking you down for good."

"Guess again hero" Ebon said, stretching out to do battle with his enemy.

"Protect the gas!" Darius ordered the other villains, as he began firing lasers at the assorted heroes.

Kim dodged them with her athletic moves, but was quickly captured by one of his tentacles.

"I really don't see why that fool Drakken has such a problem with you" Darius said "capturing you was too easy."

"Except you didn't plan on my backup" Kim explained.

Before the villain could figure out what she meant, Jenny smashed into him, causing him to release his grip on Kim.

"Loser, zero, robot girl, one" she said triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Ron had confronted the two robots. "Okay you guys, back off or I'm going Mystical Monkey on your metallic butts" he said.

"Uh-huh" Rufus added, popping up from his pocket.

"Works for us" Bocoe said.

"Yeah, we're tired of doing stuff anyway."

"Wow that was easy" Ron said "I guess there's nothing to this hero thing after all."

----

"I think Static & Gear have that Ebon character taken care of" Kim told Jenny "so let's wrap up Drakken & Eggman."

"Happy to" Jenny replied, flying towards Eggman and grabbing him by the coat "you're under arrest!"

"And you're under my control" Eggman added, attaching something to Jenny's chest. Before the robot girl could yank it off, Eggman produced a remote and activated it; suddenly Jenny's eyes turned blank.

"How may I serve you Dr. Eggman" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Put me down for starters" he ordered "then attack your red headed friend."

Jenny released the doc and headed over to Kim, who had made quick work of Drakken.

"Even with plant skills, you're still pretty pathetic" she told him, then noticed her teammate "oh hi Jenny, you take care of Eggman?"

"No, but she'll take care of you!" Eggman said, pushing a button on the remote; Jenny then grabbed Kim by the arm, and before the girl could protest, tossed her across the room.

"Look out!" Kim yelled to Ron, who only noticed his flying girlfriend moments before she hit him.

In another part of the warehouse, Static & Gear battled Ebon, and were holding their own against the shadowy villain.

"Stand still!" Ebon yelled as he reached for Static, but couldn't grab him.

"Your Big Bang plan is a bust Ebon" Static replied "and now you're going to see the light."

But before he could generate an electric burst, a stream of water came from nowhere and shorted him out, causing him to fall unconscious.

"What the?" Gear asked, noticing the water had come from Jenny "what gives? I thought she was on our side."

The distraction was all Ebon needed to knock down the tech savvy teen with an extended fist.

Before Gear could recover, Drakken wrapped him up in some vines.

"Uh-oh, looks like it's up to me now" Ben said, reaching for the Omnitrix, but quickly found himself wrapped in a metal tentacle.

"I'm afraid there will be no alien heroics this time, boy" Darius said, as he pulled Ben forward.

"This robot girl is quite handy" Eggman said, "maybe I should keep her and replace these two buckets of bolts" he added, gesturing to his robots.

"Hey, we're right here!" Bocoe complained.

"Never mind that, just seize Possible and her boy toy" Eggman ordered, as the robots did so to the groggy Kim & Ron.

"Well this is delightful" Drakken said "all of the heroes defeated and no one to stop our plans!"

"Not quite" said a female voice, which Ben recognized immediately.

"Oh no" he groaned.

-----------------------------

In the final chapter, Gwen joins the fight and she's not alone. But will the newcomers make the difference? Read and find out.


	5. Enter the Luck League!

The villains looked towards the doors where Gwen, as Lucky Girl, was standing hands on her hips.

"And what exactly are you going to do against us?" Ebon asked.

"Not just me" Lucky Girl explained "my team."

Suddenly three other heroes appeared.

One was Michaelangelo in a green & black costume with a big orange "T" on the front and across the cowl.

The second was Jake's friend Spud in his normal attire, save with white gloves, a utility belt, a red cape, and a helmet that looked like a box of French fries.

And finally, there was a tiny girl with green eyes, white hair in a ponytail, and a black & white costume.

"Lucky Girl!"

"Turtle Titan!"

"Super Spud!"

"Dani Phantom. That's with an 'I', not a 'y.'"

"And together we are… the Luck League!" Lucky Girl added.

"I still think we should've picked a different name" Turtle Titan complained.

"I'm the leader, I choose the name" Lucky Girl explained.

"Let me get this straight, you costumed losers actually think you can beat us?" Ebon asked.

"Heck yeah!" Lucky Girl replied "Luck League, go!"

"Robot girl, destroy them!" Eggman ordered, siccing Jenny on the team.

"Not so fast evil egg-like guy" Super Spud proclaimed "taste the fury of my Spud Launcher. Tally ho!" and he pulled out a crude looking bazooka type weapon, and fired a potato at Eggman, which smashed into the portly doc's eyes.

"Ahh, I can't see!" he yelled and that allowed Dani to use one of her ghost rays to destroy the controller.

Jenny stopped in mid-attack as her senses returned; "what happened?" she asked "last thing I remember that egg jerk put something on me. Speaking of which" and she ripped off Eggman's device, crushing it, "now then, where was I?" she asked, eyeing Drakken.

"Don't come any closer robot, or tech boy here is fertilizer" Drakken threatened.

However, Gear had already used Backpack to free himself from the evil scientist's vine.

"You were saying?" a free Gear asked.

"Oh poopie" was all Drakken could manage before he was wrapped up by one of Gear's grenades.

"You two, don't just stand there, do something!" Eggman yelled at his robots.

"I thought we were just 'buckets of bolts'" Decoe replied.

"Look, I know I said some hurtful things…" Eggman began.

He didn't get a chance to finish as Kim slipped free from Bocoe's grasp and made a beeline for him.

"Um, to be continued!" Eggman replied and ran for his hovercraft; but Kim was faster and took him out with a somersault into a kick.

Elsewhere in the warehouse, the Luck League confronted Darius.

"Drop my cousin, or else" Lucky Girl warned.

"Or else what?" Darius asked "what's to stop me from crushing him like a grape?"

"This" Super Spud added, firing a potato at the villain, which slammed into his face.

"You rotten brat, I'll get you for this!" he yelled, trying vainly to grab Spud.

"Sorry Darius old pal, but you're going to take a little trip" Turtle Titan added, using his grappling hook as a tripwire.

The temporarily blinded Darius tripped on it, dropping Ben from his clutches.

"Thanks for the help" Ben said, "I guess I was wrong not to bring you with me."

"Eh, no big."

"Really?"

"No, but I wanted to hear you say that you needed me" Lucky Girl replied

"Well, since things are pretty well wrapped up, it's Upchuck time" Ben replied, turning into the disgusting alien. He took one of the containers of gas and devoured it quickly.

"Oh no you don't, you're not stopping this plan!" Ebon yelled and made a run for him, but was stopped by an electric charge.

"Sorry Ebon, you lose."

"Static! I thought you were out of juice."

"I was, but my new pal Jenny helped give me a recharge."

"Just don't ask for me to do it again" Jenny added "it takes a lot of out me."

Upchuck finished devouring the gas canisters and let out a big belch.

Meanwhile, Gear freed Daisy & Frieda.

"What a great story this will be" Frieda said "'Static and guest heroes save the city.'"

"And don't forget us" Lucky Girl added "we helped too."

"Make sure you spell my name right" Turtle Titan chimed in.

"That takes care of that" Kim replied "let's get these criminals to jail."

"Uh, we'll just be on our way out" Shiv replied, as he and Kangorr headed for the door.

"Not so fast evildoers!" Turtle Titan shouted, using his grappling hook to wrap them up.

"Good work, now help us grab the big guys" Kim instructed.

"Not today, heroes" a recovered Ebon said, "this isn't over between us Static. Next time, I'm taking you down permanently!"

With that, he created a portal, tossing Eggman & Drakken into it.

"After them!" Static shouted, but before they could go anywhere, Darius let loose a smokescreen.

"Seriously, he has to be joking" Jenny said, using a built in fan to blow away the smoke; but it was too late, the villains had escaped.

"Man, they always get away!" Ron whined.

"True, but at least we stopped their plans" Kim replied "come on, let's go home. We have a lot for Static to see."

-----

"I think I'm gonna like working with you guys" Static told them, "we made a pretty good team out there. So are there any other weird members of your group I should know about?"

"A whole bunch" Ron explained "there's a kid who's part ghost, a kid who's half-dragon, a talking hedgehog, Batman…"

"You guys know Batman?" Static asked, shocked "me too. Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"About that" Kim began "there's something different about this Batman we need to tell you…"

-----

"Another perfectly good plan, ruined by those accursed heroes!" Vilgax raged back at his base "on the positive side, however, we've added a new member to our distinguished team. One whose powers, I'm sure, will come in quite handy."

"Listen alien boy, I'm not much of a team player, unless I'm in charge, you understand?"

"Perhaps it is you who does not understand" Vilgax explained "that I am far more powerful than you can possibly imagine. So you will do what I say, when I say it, and there will be no further discussion on the matter!"

"Whatever you say" Ebon replied.

----------------------------------------

Next Time:

After receiving a mysterious e-mail, our heroes are off to France to investigate. There, they learn of a powerful supercomputer and the four teens who share a connection with it. But Vilgax has also received the same e-mail and seeks to control the computer for his own evil ends. Can our heroes protect the gang and save the world? Find out in the next story "Code of Silence."


End file.
